Sara Anderson
Sara Anderson is Brad's sister in Adventures in Babysitting. Background Sara is a young kid, who, like any other kid, can be have an obsession for a lot of things. But unlike most girls, she's a bit more of a tomboy, having an obsession for comic books and such; Thor being the one she likes the most. Despite her obsession and passion for comics and all, she still loves her family, and even her brother, though they may have their ups and downs, like a lot of families and even siblings do. She even has somewhat of a real good friendship with Chris Parker, looking forward to being babysat by her. Role in the film Sara is first seen wearing her skates and skating in the house, which her brother, Brad, tells her that their mother would get onto her about. There, she tells him that their mother got Chris to babysit her, which apparently he is shocked to hear about, causing him to spill the food over, which she laughs about and leaves. Sara is later shown in her bedroom with a lot of Thor collections and painting a picture of Thor. Brad gets onto her for wasting his Clearasil on another picture of Thor. He gets to her by saying, "Thor's a homo." She tries to get him to take it back, and then blackmails him by telling him she'd tell Chris about the "love poems" he writes about her, and rather than face all that, he says he's sorry. There she says, "Hi, Chris," with Chris saying "Hi" back. Later on after Chris receives a phone call from her friend, Brenda, at the bus station, Sara and Brad go along with Chris, and they reluctantly bring along Brad's best friend, Daryl Coopersmith. Eventually, they get a flat tire from a blowout, and they reluctantly accept the hospitality from a tow truck driver named John Pruitt. Along the way, they took a wrong turn and accidentally ended up in a chop shop operation when a car thief named Joe Gipp stelas the car they got into for their safety. After they were taken upstairs, Sara suggested they get out through the rafters, after escaping, and then ending up in a Blue concert led by Albert Collins. After they finishing singing the Blues with them, they ended up on an L train. There, two opposite gangs are arguing and eventually, Brad gets a stab-wound, and Chris defends the kids from both gangs. At Sara's suggestion, they take Brad to the hospital, where he gets one stitch. Eventually, John shows up and tells them that their car is in Dawson's Garage, and they'll have to pay $50 for the tire. Sara, needing to use the restroom, goes to a Kappa party along with Chris, Daryl, and Brad. There, they meet a college guy named Dan Lynch, who was able to get $45 for the car and eventually drives them to Dawson's Garage. There, Dawson shows up, who Sara believes is, before her own eyes, Thor. Though $45 is all they have, and they nearly get kicked out without the car, Sara persuades him to change his mind by giving him her own "Thor" helmet, and yet he decides to go ahead and let them have the car and give her her helmet in claiming he's got one at his home. On their way to get Brenda and be home by about 1am, Sara notices a toy store. Then they stumble upon the French restaurant Chris' boyfriend, Mike Todwell, was supposed to take her to. They go in and confront him, but Sara leaves to look at the toy store. There, Graydon and Bleak, the car thieves they met at the chop shop, catch up to Sara, because she's got their Playboy magazine, which they want back. They follow her all the way to the Associates Center, where her parents are having their party. She takes the elevator, and uses two different floors for them to split up and find her. Eventually, Graydon looks for her at the at the 45th floor, while Bleak does so in the reception party area on the 42nd floor. Later, Chris goes to look for Sara, and sees her out on the slant of the window from the 45th floor, and Graydon tries to get her. Chris, Brad, and Daryl do, and eventually Joe Gipp shows up for the Playboy magazine, which they give him, and eventually they leave Graydon out on the window. As they all leave, they're confronted by Bleak. Joe knocks him out cold and gives him the magazine. After they pick Brenda up at the bus station, Sara realizes she lost her skate, and hopes they can go back and find it, but Chris says they can't. The next minute or so, Sara sees her parents' car, and they all speed past them so quickly while they ducked unnoticed. They speed through the traffic to get home before the parents do. After Chris cleans up Brad's mess left from earlier, the parents come home to see that all is fine. Chris comes to tell the kids that all is well. Sara suggests they hang out again next Friday, and Chris takes it to consideration, and they thank each other for what was probably the "greatest night of their lives." After Chris leaves, Dan comes to bring back Sara's skate that she left in his back seat of his Jeep. Sara encourages her to kiss him, and they share a first kiss together. Category:Live-action characters Category:Touchstone characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Siblings Category:Adventures in Babysitting characters Category:Non-Disney characters